Päihteetön Viikko
by Wex-sama
Summary: Belgia ja Norja haastavat Tanskan ja Hollannin päihteettömään viikkoon. Miten kaksikko selviytyy?
1. Trailer

**_Kaikki alkoi kahdesta haasteesta..._**

"Sinun pitää selvitä viikko!"

"Selvä!"

**_...jotka molemmat kestävät viikon..._**

"No me olemmme näköjään samassa jamassa."

**_...ja osallistujat joutuvat kärsimään vakavista vieroitusoireista..._**

"Lopeta tuo kynän järsiminen, näytät typerältä. Sitä paitsi se on minun!"

"En minä näytä sen typerämmältä kuin sinäkään. Toisaalta sinä nyt näytät aina typerältä."

**_...jotka vain pahenevat loppua kohden..._**

"Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?"

"No haloo! En ole juonut kolmeen päivään! Vähemmästäkin sekoaa!"

"Ja pommac-mehujäiden ylikulutus tunnetustikin auttaa asiaa..."

**_...ja jotka saavat heidät jopa harkitsemaan huijaamista._**

"Ei kukaan saa tietää!"

"Ajattele nyt vähän. Hän varmasti käy kyselelemässä, oletko käynyt ostamassa terästettyjä leivoksia!"

"Neuken..."

_**Selviävätkö he viikosta hengissä ja edes puoliksi järjissään?**_

"Tulen kohta hulluksi!"

"Etkö muka jo ole hullu? Minä kun luulin..."

"Pää kiinni."


	2. Prologi

**Kyllä, olen palannut ficceineni. Tällä kertaa teki kovasti mieli kirjoittaa Hollannista ja sitten syntyi semmmoinen idea, että kyseinen valtio yrittäisi lopettaa tupakoinnin. Joten nyt näette extralyhyen prologin. Yritän tehdä ensimmäisestä varsinaisesta luvusta sitten pidemmän. Here we go!**

* * *

Vaaleahiuksinen naisvaltio yskäisi kuuluvasti pari kertaa. Hän oli oikeastaan tottunut siihen, ettei hänen veljensä talossa ollut mitenkän helppoa hengittää, mutta silti se ainainen tupakansavu, joka tunkeutui hänen nenäänsä, inhotti häntä nyt enemmän kuin koskaan. Hän potkaisi kengät jaloistaan ja marssi suoraa päätä olohuoneeseen, jossa hänen isoveljensä sattui löhöämään sohvalla, tupakka suussa ja silmät ummistettuina. Hetken aikaa Belgia harkitsi mokoman savukkeen työntämistä toisen kurkkuun, mutta fiksuna naisena hän jätti sen tekemättä ja tyytyi paiskaamaan tätä tyynyllä. Miehen silmät rävähtivät auki ja tämä yski hetken aikaa, ennen kuin nosti katseensa siskoonsa.

"Ja mistä olin ansainnut moisen herätyksen, sisar rakas?" Hollanti tiedusteli ärtyneenä, huomaamatta sitä tosiseikkaa, että hänen kallisarvoinen tupakkansa oli pudonnut hänen paidalleen ja savusi nyt siinä. Belgia nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Sinun pitäisi vähentää tupakointia!" hän totesi lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Toinen katsoi häntä lievästi järkyttyneenä, kuin hän olisi ehdottanut, että tämä tekisi itsemurhan.

"Et voi olla tosissasi."

"Kyllä olen. En tajua, kuinka pystyt elämään täällä, etkö ole huomannut tätä hajua? Sitä paitsi siihen kuluu ihan hirveästi rahaa, joka käytännössä palaa savuna ilmaan!" Belgia perusteli kantansa. Hollanti vain pyöritteli silmiään ja kaivoi askin taskustaan, ravistaen samalla edellisen tumpin paidaltaan lattialle.

"Eipä se haju sinua ole ennen näyttänyt häiritsevän..." hän mutisi ja veti uuden savukkeen askista. Naisvaltio huomasi tämän ja sieppasi askin itselleen, ennen kuin hänen isoveljensä ehti sen kummempia tekemään. Hollantilainen mulkaisi häntä ja nousi ylös mahdollisimman uhkaavan näköisenä.

"Tänne se", hän sihahti. Toinen pudisti päätään.

"Minä haastan sinut. Sinun pitää selvitä yksi viikko polttamatta", hän ilmoitti ja piteli tupakka-askia miehen ulottumattomissa. Hollanti kurtisti kulmiaan ja näytti miettivän, ennen kuin lopulta virnisti.

"Hyvä on."

"Hienoa. Ja se alkaa nyt!" Belgia riemuitsi ja lähti purjehtimaan kohti eteistä.

"Ai niin, ja myös kaikki kannabistuotteet ja sen semmoiset on kielletty!" hän huikkasi vielä ennen poistumistaan ja sai toisen mielialan laskemaan vähintäänkin viisikymmentä pykälää alaspäin.

"_Neuken_", Hollanti kirosi itsekseen.

* * *

**Olkaapa hyvät. Ja te, jotka hämmennyitte tuosta kannabistuotteiden maininnasta, valistan teitä:**

**_Vaikka Alankomaat on Euroopan unionin jäsenvaltio, se kuitenkin poikkeaa eräissä vapaa-ajan sallimissa asioissa. Alankomaat on muun muassa ainoan Euroopan maa jossa kannabistuotteiden myynti on sallittua (kuitenkin vain erikoisissa "kahvikaupoissa")._**

**Kuten joku saattoi nyt huomatakin, raiskaan vaihteeksi wikipediaa. Erään nettituttuni sanoin: kauhee uke se wikipedia...**


	3. Idiootit Tarttuvat Haasteeseen

"No, suostutko?"

"En!"

"_Feiging_."

"Miten niin?"

"Et uskalla."

"Sehän nähdään!"

"Suostutko muka?"

"Kyllä!"

Norjalainen kohotti kulmiaan ihmeissään. Äsken niin vastahakoinen Tanska, joka olisi varmasti kietoutunut omistavasti pullonsa ympärille, jos hänellä olisi sellainen nyt ollut, suostui nyt suoralta kädeltä hänen ehdotukseensa. Ei voinut olla, hänen oli täytynyt kuulla väärin.

"Siis, sinun on selvittävä viikko", hän huomautti vielä. Tanskalainen vain vilkuili muina miehinä seinille.

"Selvä", hän totesi kepeästi, harkitsematta sanojaan sen enempää. Norja kohotti kulmiaan tietävän näköisenä ja hänen kasvoilleen muodostui jokin pieni hymyntapainen. Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen ja kipitti eteiseen. Kun hän oli ottamassa takkiaan naulasta, ovi avattiin ja sisään astui hyvin jurolta vaikuttava Hollanti. Norjalainen tyytyi vain vilkaisemaan tätä nopeasti.

"Muista, että minä vahdin sinua", hän huikkasi vielä ennen katoamistaan pihalle. Hollanti katsoi tämän jälkeen ja suuntasi kulkunsa olohuoneeseen, jossa tanskalainen istui sohvalla. Ilmeestä päätellen hän oli juuri tajunnut, mitä oli oikein mennytkään lupaamaan.

"Mikäs sillä oli?" hollantilainen kysyi hieman ivallisesti, viitaten äsken paikalta poistuneeseen Norjaan, "ryppyjä rakkaudessa?"

"Ei toki. Kunhan tajusin, kuinka idiootti äsken olin", Tanska tuhahti vastaukseksi.

"Ainahan sinä olet", toinen totesi ja sai osakseen mulkaisun ja epäselvää paskiaisensekaista muminaa, "mitä sinä tällä kertaa menit tekemään?"

"Menin suostumaan hänen haasteeseensa. En saa ryypätä viikkoon", tanskalainen huokaisi epätavallisen masentuneeksi. Hollannin kulmat kohosivat.

"Mikä sattuma. Me olemme näköjään samassa jamassa", hän sanoi hieman ihmeissään. Kun Tanska katsoi häntä kysyvästi, selitti hän kaiken Belgian asettamasta vaatimuksesta/haasteesta ja kannabisleivoksista ja tupakasta. Toinen kuunteli - ihmeellistä kyllä - täysin hiljaisena ja nyökytteli.

"Jaahas. Eli molemmilla siis on edessä päihteetön viikko", hän totesi vartin päästä, kun hollantilainen oli saanut - lievästi ilmaistuna - hieman pitkäksi venähtäneen selityksensä viimein päätökseen. Tämä nyökkäsi.

"Ja minähän ainakin aion selvitä siitä, entä sinä?"

"Totta kai!" hetken nämä kaksi valtiota olivat jälleen väleissä keskenään. Tosin siitä ei voinut olla varma, kuinka kauan "bestisten" sopu oikein tulisi kestämään...

* * *

Niinpä, kuten arvata saattaa, ei kaksikko kauaa pysynyt rauhallisena. Koska kummatkin olivat tottuneet käyttämään päihteitä joka päivä vähintään vartin välein, alkoivat vieroitusoireet näkyä jo ensimmäisenä päivänä parin tunnin kuluttua "Päihteettömän Viikon" alkamisesta. Hollanti oli jostain kumman syystä jäänyt Tanskan luokse ja parasta aikaa pureskeli toisen sievää, vaaleanpunaista suosikkilyijykynää nysäksi. Toinen ei ollut vielä huomannut tätä, sillä oli keskittynyt seuraamaan televisiosta koripallo-ottelua, jossa pelasivat vastakkain Suomen ja hänen joukkueensa.

"Eikä! Ota nyt se pallo pois siltä! Sehän saa pomputtaa sitä ihan vapaasti!" tanskalainen kiljui, huitoi käsillään kuin tuulimylly ja melkein repi hiuksia päästään. Hollanti vilkaisi pisteitä ja naurahti. Suomi johti jo tässä vaiheessa kahdellakymmenelläkolmella pisteellä ja toinen erä oli vasta puolessa välissä. Kaksi viimeistä erää tulisivat varmasti olemaan melkoista verilöylyä, elleivät suomalaiset onnistuisi sössimään peliä oikein urakalla.

"Eikä! Blokatkaa nyt se, jumalauta!" toinen huusi, kun Suomen pitkä sentteri pääsi täräyttämään donkin.

"Usko jo, sinun koripallojoukkueesi on aivan surkea", hollantilainen huokaisi.

"Älä uhoa, hakkasi Tino sinunkin joukkueesi!"

"Niin... 50-luvulla EM-kisoissa. Tosin eipä olla paljoa kohdattu sen jälkeen. Ja hän voitti silloin sinutkin!" tämä kommentti jäi Tanskalta kuulematta kahdesta syystä. Ensinnäkin siksi, ettei häntä erityisemmin kiinnostanut ja myös siitä syystä, että hän oli keskittynyt vaikeroimaan sitä, että hänen pelaajansa oli sortunut virheeseen ja suomalaiset olivat jälleen päässeet vapaaheittoviivalle. Hollanti tuhahti ja keskittyi taas kynän syömiseen.

Muutamaa peliminuuttia ja "NEJ!" - huutoa myöhemmin puoliaika koitti ja tanskalainen irroitti katseensa vähäksi aikaa ruudusta. Silloin hän huomasi, mitä toinen oli koko ajan tehnyt istuessaan pöydän ääressä ja että hänen rakas lyijykynänsä oli jo melkoisen lyhyt.

"Lopeta tuo kynän järsiminen, näytät typerältä. Sitä paitsi se on minun!" hän kiekaisi. Hollannin kynää jauhaneet leuat pysähtyivät ainakin hetkeksi ja hän katsahti toista, kohottaen kulmiaan ylenkatsovasti.

"En minä näytä sen typerämmältä kuin sinäkään. Toisaalta sinä nyt näytät aina typerältä", hän totesi täysin rauhallisesti ja jatkoi lyijykynän - tai paremminkin sen vähän, mitä siitä oli vielä jäljellä - järsimistä.

"Ääliö", Tanska sihahti varsin epämiehekkäästi ja otti kasvoilleen murjotusilmeensä.

* * *

Noin puoli tuntia myöhemmin Hollanti pureskeli talon varmasti viimeistä lyijykynää ja Tanska itki television vieressä hänen koripallojoukkueensa neljänkymmenenviiden pisteen tappiota. Jompikumpi oli epähuomiossa painanut kaukosäätimestä musiikkikanavan päälle ja olohuoneen täytti Justin Bieberin ärsyttävän heliumäänen lisäksi vähintään yhtä ärsyttävä taustamusiikki, joka sai hollantilaisen järsimään kynää entistä tiuhempaan tahtiin.

"_Drommel_, nyt se katkesi", hän kirosi puraistessaan kynän kahtia. Ja koska se oli viimeinen lyijykynä Tanskan huushollissa, hän ei voinut otttaa uutta tilalle.

"Lyijykynät loppuivat", hän huomautti. Tanskalainen ei lotkauttanut korvaansa moiselle, vaan uikutti edelleen sohvan nurkassa. Hollanti huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös, käyden repimässä mokoman pois sohvalta. Tämä pudota mätkähti lattialle hyvin kivuliaan näköisesti ja kuuloisesti.

"Mistä hyvästä tuo nyt oli?" hän kivahti lattialta.

"Käydään ostamassa lisää lyijykyniä", hollantilainen sanoi. Se kuulosti enemmänkin käskyltä kuin ehdotukselta.

"Jotta sinä voisit syödä niitä? Ei tosiaan. Sitä paitsi tuolta tulee nyt Lady Gagan haastattelu!" Tanska huudahti ja pomppasi ylös, työntäen nenänsä melkein televisioruutuun kiinni ja tuijottaen mainittua idoliaan. Hollanti pyöritteli silmiään, tarttui toista kauluksesta ja kiskaisi, lähtien retuuttamaan toista mukanaan eteiseen.

* * *

**Tässä kohtaa pyydän syvästi anteeksi kaikilta niiltä, jotka pitävät Justin Bieberistä... *pakenee pöydän alle piiloon luotisadetta***

**Tuosta korisjutusta vielä, etten oikeastaan tiedä, miten Hollanti ja Tanska ovat siinä viime aikoina pärjänneet. Suomi voitti molemmat juu EM-kisoissa 50-luvulla :D Mutta jos Suomi kerran viime vuonna onnistui päihittämään NBA-tähti Tony Parkerin tähdittämän Ranskan, niin kyllä Tino nyt yhden Tanskan aina voittaa.**


	4. A:sta B:hen

Kööpenhaminan kaduilla oli käynnissä tavanomainen suuren kaupungin vilinä. Ihmisiä kulki sinne tänne, pujahti välillä rakennuksiin ja niistä ulos tai pysähtyi moikkaamaan tuttujaan. Tämän ihmisjoukon seassa kulki kaksi vankkarakenteista miestä. Tai oikeastaan toinen käveli ja raahasi perässään toista, joka hangoitteli vastaan.

"Eikä! Minä en tule!"

"Tulet! Sitä paitsi se haastattelu varmasti meni jo."

"Silti, tämä on periaatekysymys. I WILL FIGHT!_ One more fight_!"

"Pää kiinni. Sitä paitsi, sinä et edes kuuntele Bullet For My Valentinea, joten älä raiskaa niiden lyriikoita tuolla kamalalla aksentillasi."

Suurin piirtein tähän malliin kuului kahden paksukalloisen valtion kiivas (ja niinkin kovaääninen, että jatkuvasti joku kääntyi katsomaan) keskustelu. Hollanti oli jostakin ihmeellisestä syystä johtuen onnistunut kiskomaan Tanskan mukaansa ostamaan lyijykyniä. Ja jos ei laskettu mukaan sitä tosiasiaa, että tanskalainen ruikutti jatkuvasti siitä, ettei ollut päässyt näkemään Lady Gagan haastattelua televisiosta ja tätä piti kirjaimellisesti vetää perässä, niin eipä tämä mitään hullumpaa ajanvietettä ollut. Jos toinen vain olisi ollut vielä hiukan kevyempi... hollantilainen ei edes halunnut tietää, paljonko toinen mahtaisi painaa, jos olisi sammunut. Ilmeisesti sen verran, että Norja aina sai tämän raahattua kotiin asti.

"Minne päin?" Hollanti kysyi, kun he seisoivat torin kulmalla. Tanska nipisti huulensa tiukasti kiinni ja näytti alkavan murjottaa. Toinen huokaisi raskaasti.

"Kerro nyt nopeasti, niin pääsemme täältä kaupungilta poiskin joskus", hän maanitteli, "kuka tietää, ehkä se haastattelu tulee vielä uusintana tänään..."

Ne olivat kuin taikasanat. Tanskalaisen pää pongahti salamana ylös ja hän osoitti vasemmalle, lähtien harppomaan sinne melkoista vauhtia. Hollanti kiirehti perään.

* * *

"No, oletko nyt tyytyväinen? Ostimme viisi pakkausta lyijykyniä", Tanska tiedusteli, kun he marssivat kohti hänen taloaan. Molemmilla oli ostoskassi toisessa kädessä.

"Olen toki, tosin veikkaan, että joudumme viikon aikana käymään useasti ostamassa näitä", hollantilainen vastasi ja vilkaisi toisen kassia uteliaana, "mitä sinä muuten ostit?"

"Se ei kuulu sinulle paskan vertaa."

"Haloo! Kai sinä nyt voit kertoa!"

"En!" tanskalainen tiuskaisi ja osoitti samalla sen, että oli hänelle näköjään vieläkin vihainen. Hollanti huokaisi turhautuneena ja nosti kätensä ylös ikään kuin antautumisen merkiksi.

"_Geen behoefte om te betogen_", hän mutisi ja pyöritteli silmiään. Kyllä hän vielä onnistuisi selvittämään, mitä toinen oli oikein ostanut. Jotain valonarkaa sen täytyi kuitenkin olla, sillä tämä ei näköjään ollut halukas puhumaan siitä. Hollantilaisen kasvoille nousi mielipuolinen hymy hänen kuvitellessaan, mitä Tanska oli mahtanut ostaa. Tämä huomasi sen myös.

"Mitä nyt?" hän ihmetteli ja sai toisen säpsähtämään.

"Ei mitään."

"Jaa... parempi ollakin". tanskalainen murahti ja alkoi kaivaa taskustaan avainta, sillä he olivat vain kivenheiton päässä hänen kotioveltaan. Sisälle päästyään hän syöksyi suoraa päätä keittiöön vaivautumatta ottamaan edes kenkiä jalastaan ja Hollanti olisi voinut vannoa, että kuuli pakastimen oven aukeavan.

* * *

_Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea_  
_'cause I think I like you, I think I do..._

Hollantilaisen (yllätys yllätys) kynää jauhaneet leuat taukosivat hetkeksi, kun hänen korviinsa kantautui noin kuuden vuoden takainen tuttu biisi. Tanska poimi sohvapöydältä kännykkänsä ja vastasi siihen.

"_Davs_."

Toisessa päässä toinen ilmeisesti esitteli itsensä ja kysyi sen jälkeen jotain, sillä tanskalaisen kulmat kohosivat hienoisesti ja tämä vilkaisi Hollantia.

"Hän on tuossa vieressä", hän sanoi ja ojensi puhelimen toiselle, "siskosi."

Hollantilainen nappasi puhelimen oitis itselleen.

"_Hallo_", hän tervehti väsyneen oloisesti, valmistautuen pahimpaan.

"_Hei, miten edistyt? Joko vieroitusoireet alkavat tuntua_?" Belgian ääni kuulosti melkoisen ivalliselta ja niinkin äänekkäältä, että Tanskakin varmasti kuuli. Tämä nimittäin pomppasi heti puhelimen viereen.

"Totta kai. Hän söi jo kaikki lyijykynänikin! Kävimme juuri ostamassa lisää..." hän kiekui, kunnes sai nyrkistä leukaansa.

"Pää kiinni, _drol_. Itsekin olit jo sekoamisen partaalla, kuuntelit Justin Bieberiä", Hollanti kivahti. Hänen siskonsa tuntui nauravan langan toisessa päässä.

"_Aivan, Norja kertoikin minulle, että olette molemmat päihdelakossa. Siinä sitten kaksi pönttöä_", hän totesi ja ennen kuin kumpikaan miehistä ehti huutaa mitään takaisin, puhelu katkesi. Molemmat jäivät tuijottamaan kännykkää monttu auki.

"Jaahas, silläviisiin. Nyt he molemmat vahtaavat tekemisiämme", Tanska sanoi hitaasti ja mulkoili toista samalla, kun yritti loksauttaa leukansa takaisin kohdalleen.

"Mitä sinä minua mulkoilet? Ei kai se minun vikani ole", Hollanti ihmetteli.

"Ehkei, mutta sijoiltaan mennyt leuka on."

"Ai, no ei kestä kiittää. Saako olla vielä muuta? Olen varma, että esimerkiksi musta silmä koristaisi kasvojanne _oiiikein_ kauniisti."

"Älä nyt väkivaltaiseksi rupea. Minä kun luulin, että sinulla oli jotain järkeäkin päässä..."

"_Duivel_..."

* * *

Belgia virnisti itsekseen suljettuaan puhelimen. Miten saattoikin olla niin hauskaa kiusata isoveljeä, niin paljon kuin he olivatkin jo aikuisia. Tai no, hänellä oli joskus sellainen tunne, että Hollanti oli oikeasti henkiseltä iältään yhä varhaisteini-ikäisen tasolla, ainakin silloin, kun tälle iski murjotuskohtaus.

Yllättäen kännykkä, jota hän oli koko ajan pidellyt kädessään, piippasi tekstiviestin merkiksi. Se oli Unkarilta. Normaalia kuulumisten utelua, ei mitään erityisen tähdellistä asiaa. Paitsi että _hänellä_ oli. Mitähän mahtaisi tapahtua, jos...?

"Tästä tulee hauskaa", Belgia tuumi ja alkoi näpytellä viestiä Unkarille ja parille muullekin, mukaan lukien Preussi ja Amerikka.

* * *

**Tässä meni ihan törkeän kauan kirjoittaa ja silti lopputulos oli näin lyhyt *shot***

**Joo, herättäkää minut henkiin kommenteilla!**


	5. Facebook On Varsin Addiktoiva

**Täältä tulee viimein uusi luku! **

**Varoitus: Muutama hyvin OOC hahmo, kestäkää!**

* * *

Muutamia tunteja oli ehtinyt vieriä siitä, kun Belgia oli soittanut. Sillä aikaa ei ollut vielä ehtinyt tapahtua Tanskan talossa mitään merkittävää, ellei laskettu sitä, että Hollanti oli käynyt tyhjentämässä suurin piirtein puolet ensiksi mainitun jääkaapista ja ansainnut huudot. Sen enempää ei tanskalainen ollut vielä vaivautunut tekemään, eikä ollut edes yrittänyt heittää toista ulos.

Nyt mainittu valtio makoili sohvalla mahallaan ja odotteli, että hänen kannettava ja varsin ikäloppu museokoneensa avaisi netin ja päästäisi hänet sinne seikkailemaan. Hollanti sen sijaan istui nojatuolissa, söi lyijykynää ja katseli televisiosta jotain satunnaista dekkarisarjaa. Häntä hiukan ketutti myöntää se, että tanskalaiset salapoliisisarjat olivat oikeasti aika hyviä. Tietenkään ne eivät koskaan pärjäisi ruotsalaisille, mutta kuitenkin.

Kuului pienoinen riemunkiljahdus, kun tietokone viimein suostui avaamaan netin. Tanska alkoi klikkailla ympäriinsä aivan innoissaan, kuin seitsemänvuotias, joka oli aivan haltioissaan siitä syystä, että pääsi kouluun.

"Mitä sinä teet? Kyyläät hentaisivuja vai?" hollantilainen kysyi toinen kulmakarva hienoisesti koholla. Tanska oli aikeissa huomauttaa, että hän yleensä jätti semmoisen mokomalle lolitakompleksin omaavalle idiootille, mikä toinen sattui olemaan, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä ja veti kasvoilleen hymyn.

"Pistetään harkintaan. Ensin pitää mennä katsomaan sähköposti ja Facebook", hän huikkasi takaisin. Toinen naurahti kuivasti.

"Kas kun ei IRC-Galleria..."

"Miten sinä siitä tiedät? Eikö se ole vain suomalainen?" Tanska kysyi epäillen.

"Kyllä semmoinen Saksastakin löytyy."

Tanskalainen tuhahti jotain epämääräistä ja kirjautui sisään Facebookiin. Hänen silmilleen ilmeisesti pomppasi jotain, sillä hänen silmänsä laajenivat niin paljon, että Hollanti veikkasi niiden kohta pulpahtavan ulos toisen pääkopasta.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi, tavoitellen välinpitämätöntä sävyä ääneensä. Hän ei osannut arvioida, oliko se onnistunut hyvin vai ei. Tanska ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt siitä paljoa välittävän.

"_Hvad fanden_?" tämä sihisi, "älä järkyty, kun kerron."

Nyökkäys.

"Minulla on sekä Facebookin seinä ja postilaatikko että sähköposti täynnä kuittailuja meidän päihdelakostamme! Ja veikkaan, että sinulla myös!" hän huudahti. Hollannin kulmat kohosivat lähes luonnottoman paljon ja hän syöksyi koneen viereen. Tosiaan. Amerikka ja Preussi näköjään enimmäkseen heille kettuilivat, joukossa oli myös paljon muita.

"Miten he saivat tietää? Emmehän me..." hän aloitti, kunnes molempien tajuntaan iski ilmiselvä vastaus - tai vastaukset.

"Norge", Tanska arveli.

"Belgia", Hollanti totesi.

"Helvetti", molemmat sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka Tanska lopulta rikkoi kysymällä:

"Niin, katseltaisiinko nyt sitä hentaita, kun ei taida olla parempaakaan tekemistä?"

"Toki."

* * *

Hopeahiuksinen nuorukainen kaatoi tummaa nestettä kuppiin ja naksautti samalla kahvinkeittimen pois päältä.

"En tiennytkään, että sinusta on tullut nykyisin Facebook-addikti, _bróðir_", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi veljeään, joka parhaillaan istui pöydän ääressä tietokoneen kimpussa. Norjalainen pudisti päätään.

"Ei olekaan, mutta haluan tietää, onnistuiko yrityksemme Belgian kanssa levittää sanaa niiden kahden idiootin päihdelakosta", hän vastasi ja nytkäytti päätään omituisesti. Islanti tuhahti ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat jonkinlaiseen melkein-hymyyn, kun hän tyhjensi kahvikuppinsa yhdellä kulauksella. Toinen näytti olevan tästä harvinaisen innoissaan. Hieman liian innoissaan jopa.

Norja sääti Facebookissa ja ylipäätään netissä vielä hetken aikaa, ennen kuin viimein sai irrotettua silmänsä näytöstä. Silloin hän huomasi myös, että hänen kahvikuppinsa oli tyhjä.

"_Hva_? Olen aivan varma, että se oli vielä hetki sitten täynnä..." hän ihmetteli ääneen, kunnes kuuli hiljaista hekottamista portaista. Hän nousi ylös niin, että tuoli oli vähällä kaatua.

"Island! Sinä joit kahvini!" hän kiljaisi. Islantilainen nauroi portaiden alapäässä vatsaansa pidellen.

"Ei se sinua näyttänyt kiinnostavan ja se olisi jäähtynyt!" hän sai huudetuksi takaisin ja säntäsi oitis pakoon henki kurkussa, kun hänen isoveljensä syöksyi keittiöstä.

"Saamarin pentu! Minä löylytän sinut niin, että joku saa raapia sinut palasista kokoon!" hän huusi, kuitenkin pieni hymyntapainen naamallaan.

"Et sinä saa minua kiinni!"

"Kokeillaanko?"

* * *

Pitkän, siis tosi pitkän hentainettivideomaratonin jälkeen Hollanti oli nukahtanut sohvalle ja Tanska luuttusi parhaillaan lattialta suurta kuolalammikkoa, joka oli siihen parin kuluneen tunnin aikana muodostunut. Hän tuli vilkaisseeksi sohvan nurkkaan, missä toinen tuhisi rauhallisena, lyijykynä suussa.

_Hän tukehtuu tuohon ihan kohta_, hän mietti. Vaikka rakas tanskalaisemme ei tunnetusti ollutkaan mikään järjen jättiläinen, eikä hän _todellakaan_ (siis mikäli häneltä itseltään olisi kysytty) välittänyt Hollannista sitten pätkääkään, päätti hän silti pelastaa toisen tukehtumiskuolemalta. Hän asetti mopin, jolla oli kuolaa lattialta siivonnut, nojaamaan seinään, hiippaili sohvan luokse ja istui sen reunalle suurin piirtein siihen kohtaan, missä hollantilaisen rintakehä sillä hetkellä sijaitsi. Hän kohotti hitaasti kätensä ja alkoi vetää lyijykynää pois toisen suusta. Hän joutui nojautumaan hiukan eteenpäin, joten laski toisen kätensä Hollannin pään oikealle puolelle tueksi. Toinen yskähti yhtäkkisesti ja räväytti samalla hetkellä silmänsä auki. Lyijykynä jäi Tanskan käteen. Hän katsoi sitä hämmentyneenä, sitten hollantilaista. Tämä puolestaan tuijotti häntä pistävästi.

"Mitä luulet tekeväsi?" hän kysyi toinen kulma hienoisesti koholla. Tanskalta meni pieni hetki tajuta asennon arveluttavuus ja jos katsoi oikein tarkasti, hänen kasvoiltaan saattoi huomata hiukan punaisemman sävyn.

"Kehtaatkin kuulostaa noin kiittämättömältä! Minä sentään pelastin henkesi äsken! Olisit saattanut tukehtua lyijykynään!" hän tiuskaisi ylidramatisoiden. Hollanti tuhahti.

"En ole vielä kertaakaan tukehtunut tupakkaankaan, joten en varmasti tukehtuisi kynäänkään", hän huomautti, "ja me olemme muuten väärin päin."

Tanskalaisen kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Väärin päin? Miten niin?"

"Siten, että..." hollantilaisen kasvot vääntyivät pahaenteiseen virnistykseen, kun tämä törkkäsi toisen päältään lattialle ja rojahti itse perässä. Nyt he olivat suurin piirtein samassa asennossa, paitsi että osat olivat vaihtuneet.

"Sinun kuuluu olla alla", hän jatkoi lauseensa loppuun. Tanska mulkaisi häntä pahasti, mutta syvällä aivojensa syövereissä mietti tilannetta. Mitä tästä nyt tulisi...?


End file.
